One Love, One Lifetime
by Horses of Shadow and Night
Summary: Ever wonder who Lizzy's "Lover" is in 'The Untold Story of Cesar? You know, Isabelle's father? Well now he's finally introcuded in this lovely one-shot! Rated T for safety. REVIEW PLEASE! Also, ideas for more one-shots welcome!


**Decided I would write a little one shot about Lizzy. If you remember she was often going off with her 'Lover' and eventually she married him and had Isabelle. But we never actually met him, and so, I plan to fix that here. **

**Her lover, is actually going to be one of the boys who does ballet. Got a little inspired by Billy Elliot, so guess what this boy's name's gonna be? If you guessed Billy, you guessed right! Here's when Lizzy and Billy actually fall in love. YAY for that! **

**Now before you guys go all crazy and are like "That's not related to Phantom!". Well, go and read The Untold Story of Cesar first and then it WILL be related to Phantom! It will make sense! So, without further ado, here's the story! And don't forget to Review! THANKS!**

* * *

><p>"Lizzy, you will be dancing with Billy" Madame Giry instructed. Today they were all getting asigned partners, and Lizzy looked over at the dark haired boy curiously. The girls had often danced seperate from the boys, so she didn't know any of them.<p>

Gabriella was standing next to her, looking over at the boys shyly. She didn't understand why Gabriella was so shy towards them, she had befriended the Opera Ghost! Lizzy nudged her friend "Your partner is kinda cute" she whispered. Her friend looked over at the boy she was supposed to dance with and blushed "Yes, I guess you right".

She had to laugh at this, of course she was right! When wasn't she right? Well, maybe she wasn't right a lot, but she knew she was right about this, she thought. "Tomorrow you will be dancing with your partners, now off to bed, Curfew in an hour!" Madame Giry commanded, clapping her hands.

The ballerinas all scurried off towards the dormitories, once there Lizzy flopped down on her bed "Why did you get the cute one? I got just some average guy" Lizzy said, almost disappointedly. Gabriella smiled reassuringly "Maybe he's not so bad" she said.

Lizzy sat up and huffed "I'm bored, wanna sneak out tonight?" she asked, Gabriella yawned "I don't know about tonight, I'm kinda tired" she admitted. Lizzy sighed, a little disappointedly "Fine, I'll sneak out all by myself" she announced. Gabriella merely nodded in aknowledgement before rolling over and falling asleep.

Curfew never kept Lizzy contained in the dormitories, no way, there was too much to do in the night light! The streets of Paris were alive at night! Well, sometimes they were, it depended where you were. When there was nothing going on outside, she could always find something inside the opera house. And once she got tired, she simply slipped into the dormitories and fell asleep.

Grapping her toe shoes, she slipped them on before slipping out silently. She'd discovered that she walked quieter when she was up on pointe, so that's how she went most nights. Once she was out, she decided to go past the stage and leave.

As she past the stage suddenly she heard something, it was quiet, but she could hear it. She slipped into the wings and peered out to the stage, where she noticed someone dancing on the stage by himself, it was that boy she'd been partnered with, Billy.

He danced, and danced, and didn't hesitate. Each step was smooth, and he almost danced better than most of the other ballerinas in the dormitory, including Lizzy herself. Lizzy wasn't the best ballerina, her steps were sometimes akward and jerky and she had trouble balancing sometimes.

Billy danced, and Lizzy wondered if there was music playing somewhere, if there was, she couldn't hear it. He moved back a little on the stage and Lizzy went up on pointe, leaning out so she could see, grabbing the curtain to help hold herself up. Suddenly her hands slipped down the velvet and she collapsed in a heap on the floor.

The boy's dancing stopped at once and he turned and stared at her, his hazel eyes questioning. He didn't look angry that she'd interrupted him, but he didn't exactly look thrilled to see her. Suddenly he walked forward and reached his hand down to her "Are you alright?" he asked kindly as he helped pull her up.

She smoothed out her ballet skirts and smiled "Yes, I'm fine thank you" she told him. The too of them stood in akward silence, something Lizzy had never experienced before, she was normally so social with everyone. Finally she decided to speak up "You're dancing was very good" she told him, looking down at the floor.

Lizzy glanced up to see him smiled "Well, thank you. I'm not that great though. You're my partner aren't you? Lizzy?" he asked politely. She nodded "Yes, that's me" she replied, he smiled "Well, you've seen me dance, now I think I should be allowed to see you dance" he said.

Shaking her head, she stepped back, feeling her cheeks flush slightly "Oh no, I'm not really that good" she admitted to him. He smiled "No, I'm sure your a fine ballerina" he told her "You haven't been thrown out of the opera house for bad dancing so, you can't be that bad".

She laughed and Billy smiled, making Lizzy cave in "Alright, I'll dance" she told him. Rising up on pointe, she walked out to the middle of the stage, Billy watching from the wings. She stopped and thought for a long time before looking over at him "There's no music" she told him after a moment.

Billy smiled, that smile, for some reason Lizzy found herself feeling butterflies whenever he smiled at her. "Make your own music. Think of your own song. You can dance to whatever you want to" he told her. Sighing, she rose up onto pointe again, and began dancing.

It felt so hard, there was no music for her to dance to, no beat for her to keep in time to. She didn't know where to go, or what to do. It felt as though she'd never learned to dance in the first place. Suddenly she stumbled and fell, Billy running out to the stage and kneeling next to her "Are you alright?" he asked her for the second time that night.

Lizzy felt embarrassed and tears pricked her blue eyes and she looked away from him "I can't do it, I'm a horrible ballerina" she said, her voice choked. He helped her stand and he smiled, making a warm, happy feeling creep through her and making her forget.

Suddenly he began leading her out "Follow my lead" he whispered encouragingly. He took her hand and began dancing, and when he touched her hand, something sparked. She'd never felt this way before, but the music, the music he must have been dancing to before, as they began to dance together she could hear it too!

It got louder and louder, and as it did they danced with each other better and better, her dancing was smooth and graceful, and felt as though she were light as a feather. His hands guided her along in some places, and he picked her up and spun her, setting her down and letting her dance some more.

Finally, they ran out of breath and she smiled, they'd finished with his hands on her waist. She suddenly felt tired and leaned back into him "What time is it?" she asked quietly. He shrugged "Late" he said back, beginning to wrap his arms around her waist the rest of the way. If it'd been anyone else, she'd have shoved him back and demaded to know what he was doing, but something stopped her from doing it.

"Billy, what is this feeling I feel?" she asked him, almost in a whisper. He seemed to be thinking before answering "I call it electricity" admitted to her "Why? What do you call it?" he asked in return. She smiled and shook her head "It's very silly of me, but I think I call it love".

At this he turned her around so she faced him "Love?" he questioned, suddenly she began to regret admitting it. She looked down "It must have just been in the moment, how can you fall in love with a boy you hardly know, in just a single night, in just a single dance?" she asked.

Before she could say anything more he pulled her into a gentle kiss. She didn't pull away, but deepened it, but why? She didn't understand these feelings, these emotions that were driving her to do crazy things, to be here after curfew kissing a boy! Finally he pulled away "I know it seems crazy, but I think I've fallen in love with you too" he nearly whispered.

She looked up into his hazel eyes and smiled "We'd better get back to the dormitories" she said quietly. He took her hand and smiled "Come tomorrow night? Won't you?" he asked her. She thought, for a long time, before looking into his eyes and answering "Of course, I'll come tomorrow night, and every night after that" she told him.

With that, he kissed the top oof her hand "It was a pleasure dancing with you" he said formally "See you tomorrow at rehearsal" he said, turning and walking off the stage. She stood and watched him leave before turning and floating back to her own dormitories. What a night! Wait until she told Gabriella!

Her dreams had come true at last! She'd always wanted a boy, and now she'd finally found the one! And somehow she knew, she knew deep in her heart, that they'd be together forever. Yes, he'd marry her, he may not know it now but he would one day, she was sure of it. And, in the end, she was finally right about something.


End file.
